


Hanging Gardens

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Spring Challenge [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Friendship, Gen, Professor Jim, Writer Seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb decides to change their terrace into something more useful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging Gardens

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: seeds
> 
>  
> 
> Jim is an astrophysics professor and Seb - a writer.  
> Check out teehewz's wonderful illustration: [click](http://teehewz.tumblr.com/post/85747541268/a-little-picture-based-loosely-on-m-s-bs-fic)

‘What are you doing, Seb?’ Jim stretched and yawn, stopping in the sliding door leading to the terrace. Sebastian, dressed in his ‘work clothes’, was kneeling on the wooden floor, surrounded by window boxes and flowerpots of different shapes and sizes. He looked at Jim over his shoulder.

 _Hi,_ Seb smiled softly to his friend, _I’m just planting some seeds. I thought that it would be nice to have some fresh, home-grown herbs and vegetables. The ones we get at the shop aren’t that good and it’s a shame to waste all the space we have here,_ he looked around the terrace.

Jim nodded and perched on the closest chair, pulling his knees to his chest and hugging his legs. It was a crisp spring morning and the wooden floor of their terrace was cold and wet. Yawning one more time, James asked:

‘So, what are you planting?’

 _Right now? Herbs. I’ve already planted rosemary, thyme, oregano and basil,_ the blond pointed with his gloved hand at four small clay pots, _And now I’m planting mint. I just hope everything will grow nicely._

Still hugging his legs, Jim observed Sebastian working. First, he filled the pot with soil and poured some water on it, letting it sit for a few minutes; then he made small holes with his finger and put the seeds into them, delicately covering them with a thin layer of soil. Finally, he placed pots in a flat tray of water.

 _You know,_ Sebastian said as he repeated the procedure with lemon balm seeds, _we can grow here much bigger plants than herbs: cherry tomatoes, small peppers and chillies or even lettuce and spinach. Actually,_ he continued, raising his head, _I think that spot,_ he pointed at the corner of the terrace, _would be perfect for peas and beans. That is if we give them something to climb on. Now, when I think about it,_ the blond scratched his head, _I may be able to squeeze a few cucumbers there. And here I’m going to plant some carrots - I’ve read that the smaller ones can grow in bigger pots._ He stopped talking for a moment, focusing on placing another set of pots on the trays with water.

 _I consulted my mother in this matter,_ Sebastian continued, _She said that I could try planting raspberry or blackberry. I have to admit, it would be nice to have our own fruit. Oh, and we should put some brightly coloured flowers between the plants. To attract bees, you know._

With a fond smile, Jim listened to his friend. Apart from writing, gardening was Sebastian’s greatest passion. More than once he walked in on the blond talking to his orchids and whenever the conversation turned to gardening, Seb would join in with such enthusiasm that it surprised everyone.

Sebastian continued his monologue, raising his head to look at his friend.

 _I’ll have to buy more soil, if I want to- Jim, it’s fucking cold here and you’re still in your pyjamas!_ The blond exclaimed with a mixture of anger and worry. _You’re going to freeze your arse off!_

‘I went downstairs to have some breakfast, but I saw you on the terrace and I wanted to know what you were doing,’ Jim lowered his legs and hissed quietly when his feet touched the wooden floor, ‘It’s really cold.’

Seb frowned.

 _I know, I’ve been kneeling on it for some time now. Go inside, Jimmy,_ he added softly.

James stood up and stretched again.

‘I’ll make you coffee, okay?’ he patted Sebastian’s head and padded into the flat.

**Author's Note:**

> You can grow a lot of plants on a balcony or a terrace. We have different herbs, a few strawberry bushes, chillies, cherry tomatoes and even cucumbers and our balcony isn't even half as big and Seb and Jim's terrace.


End file.
